Scattered
by Goldenabigail105
Summary: It's been a year and a half into SAO and Sayuri has already been through a lot. She's encountered plenty of dungeons, monsters, and guilds. Little does she know her most exciting adventure is about to occur. Sayuri meets Briar, Lorenzo, Zion, and best of all, Tyrese along her journey. As she escapes through the game with them by her side. Warning,heartbreaking feels. An OC story
1. Chapter 1

Who knew I'd be in this situation? Life or death. Live or die. There is no pause button, or continue, or start over. Not this time.

It all started about 1 and a half years ago when all this madness started. I don't know what I was thinking when I started this game. Maybe it was for fun. Maybe it was to prove my brother wrong about his stupid opinion on video games. Maybe it was fate to meet him.

A normal day in floor 47 was where I was when I had first met him. I loved the floor because of its lovely flowers and breath-taking beauty. Who knew a video game could make artificial nature wonderful.

"Ahh," I sigh audibly as I lay in the field of flowers. They say this floor is for lovers and couples but at the time I wasn't even interested in that.

"It's beautiful isn't it." A voice says quietly near me. I couldn't see where or who it was coming from.

"It really is." I automatically say. Maybe I should've found out who exactly I'm talking to before I said something back to this person. For all I know he could be a murder from the laughing coffin!

"Ahh, I love it." He sighs this time. Well, I could guess if he loves this peaceful place he might not be a murder, BUT I'M NOT TAKING ANY CHANCES. I jump up and put my hand on my sword.

"Hey no need to get violent. I'm only here to enjoy what you're enjoying." He says. Now I can tell he's no less that five feet away from my original laying position in the field. I still can't see him.

"I-I wasn't getting violent!" I say. I can feel my cheeks turn the slightest shade of red.

"So why you out here all alone?" He asks me. The flowers were so tall, I gave up on trying to catch a glimpse of this guy I'm taking to.

"My guild recently fell apart." I say. I can hear my voice drop at that. I decided to sit down if it was useless trying to look for this guy.

"Ah, I'm sorry to hear that." He said. I don't know what it was but something about that made me feel better. Maybe it was because it was someone new and not coming from the same people I've talk to for the last year.

"Hate being nosey, but can I ask why?" He said.

"Oh it was nothing really. Actually it was a stupid thing. I don't even know why it split us up." I say looking at my hands in my lap. "See the thing is, my guild consist of like three different guys and five girls. We were all friends until one of the guys got with one of the girls. It started this whole drama thing. The guy jumped first to her, then to another, then TRIED with me."

"Eh. THAT kind of drama." He said.

"I know right. Anyway, long story short, the girls all got catty and break up happened, and I quit." My voice hitched at that. The look of some of my closest friends faces when I told them I was done came back to me.

"Hey," He started. I looking in my lap at the time still. "It'll be ok." He had moved to put an arm on my shoulder. I instantly jump back falling to the flowers.

This guy in front of me, hard to admit, was no foul looking one. Slightly wavy light brown hair, deep brown eyes, and a jaw line you could cut paper with. Not to ignore his cute little smile he was giving me as he laughed at my clumsiness.

"D-Don't laugh at me!" I stutter. "You have no right to!"

"No, no, you're right. I really don't." He stopped laughing. "You know, I also just lost a guild."

"Oh," I say because I didn't think and this is what happens when you don't think. Come on Sayuri. Think!

"Yeah, similar reason. Our leader liked me, wanted to get married to me too in fact. Part of it was for storage share because she knew I had good items, the other part, well, I'm pretty sure you can think of reasons. I turned her down so I got kicked out of the guild."

"Yikes, sorry about that." I say.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name, what is it?" he says. I sit up now to greet the stranger face to face.

"Sayuri. You?"

"Tyrese." He outstretched a hand for me to take and I do. He did have a stronger hand shake then I did. Practically ripped off my arm.

"Sayuri, since we're both guildless, wanna join my party?" I must say I was taken back by this, we just met?

"I know, but you seem trustworthy." Oh know. My thoughts spoke for themselves again.

"Ahuh," I say sarcastically. "Look, Tyrese, you seem like a nice guy but I'm not gonna join a party with you just like that!"

"Fine, then buddy me and message me when you get some free time doing a solo job." He said standing up. Oh no, please don't go, I thought.

 _Baalingg._

 **Friend Tyrese?**

 **Accept.**

"See ya around, I better be heading home." He says.

"Yeah, around." And just like that he teleported out of my sight. I smile at this, maybe this game won't be so bad.

I couldn't stay out there much longer after rumors of laughing coffin being here to kill the black swordsman were going around. Like that was possible though. I decided to watch the sunset before teleporting to my small apartment back on floor 24.

"Breath taking isn't it?" A much more sly voice answered this time. It was manly and almost uncomfortable at the moment. "Very romantic too"

"Excuse me?" I turn around from sitting on the edge of a fountain. I didn't see a face though. I slowly pull out my teleport crystal getting ready to leave at any moment.

"Oh no need for that deary." The voice said. This time i knew he was closer. I bring the crystal to my face and start to whisper.

"Telepor-"

"Not today." He grabbed my shoulder pulling the crystal away from me. I whipped around to be face to face with a face masked with a skull in a black scrubby cloke.

"Don't be afraid princess. I'm only here to protect you from the really bad players." I instantly saw the red icon pop up above his head. How come now? Now?! I've been avoiding these guys the whole time I've been in this game and now, just as I found a possible friend, I'm going to run into one.

"Oh, now you're not going to talk to me? Ouch" I was too stunned to talk anymore. My lips quivered but nothing was coming out. Not even a 'go away' or 'leave me alone'.

"Don't you think that's pretty cold shoulder?" He asked me.

"No, I'd just say she doesn't want to talk to us." Another red player came out from behind him. "Now tell us. What's a pretty girl doing in such a pretty place, so late at night?" He said.

I knew I was done for. This was the end. Goodbye family, goodbye friends. I lived a good life, right? Oh no, I forgot to forgive my older brother for destroying my-

"OH THERE YOU ARE!" A girl came running towards me. I saw she had a teleport crystal tucked away in her belt. Her long cape flowing behind her as she ran towards me.

"I thought I lost you! " She came running into a hug with me. I'm almost forced to hug her back at the force she hit me. "Go with it, I'll get us outta here." She whispered into my ear. I nervously nod my head and hug her.

"Looks like you made a few new friends huh?" She asked pulling out of the hug.

"So you brought a friend to play with us huh girly?" The first red player looked at me and said.

"Perfect, now one for each of us." The second said.

"Oh, would you look at the time." The girl glanced at the sun that was fully down now and grabbed my hand squeezing it. "Maybe it was best if we get going. Nice seeing you fellows!" She took off running the way she came gripping my hand with an incredible strength.

She was practically dragging me along. Once I was back on my feet trying to keep up as she squeezed my hand, I glanced back to see them running after us.

"COME BACK HERE YOU TWO!" One shouted. I looked forward where she was leading us only to find out it there was a lake large pond ahead of us. What were we gonna do!? Swim away from them as they throw their swords at us?!

Then I notice the blue teleport crystal is in her other hand as she kept running. She screamed into it. "TELEPORT FLOOR 53" And just like that we turned from running figures to confetti before the red players eyes.

I hope you like it! There WILL be plenty more to come. Shout out to my friend Flick for helping me write this. Some/probably most credit goes to her. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Where was I? More importantly, how'd I get here? All I could recall was flowers, nice guy, sunset, red players, girl, WAIT WAIT WAIT. Red players? Could I be wrong? A Murder? But then the girl saved me, umm us.

"Nice to see you're awake!" A familiar voice spoke. I instantly register it as the girl who saved me last night's voice.

"Nice to know I'm ok." I say. "Although I would like some explaining."

"You're right. I owe you some. Umm let's start at the beginning." She walked over to where I was laying down? I was in a bed?

"I'm Briar. I saved your life last night." She smiled and stretched out a hand for me to shake. I took it to get her strong grip I got last night.

"Ahuh…" I say.

"Welcome to my, well it's not mine, actually it kinda is if your considering only the room. Anyway," She trailed on. "Welcome to my room, and to my guild's giant house."

"You're in a guild?" I asked scanning her over. She had on a very dress like armor gear that was a dark sea green color. The skirt was slanted and curved to the side going down her leg compared to the other side that was shorter on her thigh. It was so short you could see the black tight shorts she wore underneath it.

"Well yeah! Didn't I just tell you I was?" The upper part of her gear stretched to her neck where is wrapped around it. It was fitted with black and lime green stripe patterns on it. She still wore her cape that was just a bit longer than the long part of her dress.

"Oh, right." I thought about how I wasn't in a guild. How I was invited to a party yesterday and how I should have answered so maybe he could save me from the red players. Not this chick and her guild.

"My guild is no front lines guild but more like a strong, helpful guild that hates murders and are trying to get rid of them. Yeah, that sums it up." She spoke turning around to face the window. Her cape was black with a hood flipped down. It unleashed her light blue, grey braided pigtails. She also had shorter bangs that framed her face.

"Why haven't I heard about this kind of guild." I whispered to myself. "It sounds like it must be fun being in!" I said so she could hear me.

"You know what? It really is. I like it." She put her hands on her hips looking out at the nature scene from the window.

"Everything good in here?" A guy poked his head in the doorway. He had blonde shaggy hair and dark green gear on. That must be their guilds color, green.

"Hey Lorenzo!" Briar said cheerfully. "Everything's going great!"

"Ok!" He grinned at her. "Just checking. I'll be on my way if you don't mind. Zoin and I are going to go clear a dungeon or two today."

"I don't mind. Just don't go dying on me. I can't have you two dead." She put her hands on her hips smirking at him.

"Right, I'll be sure to message you if anything major happens." He nods his head. "And I really doubt it will!" His smile turned into a more nervous one to her stare down.

"Ok, Just be sure to come back not to bet up." Briar stated before turning back to me. "OH! By the way, meet… umm, what's your name?"

"My name?" I point to myself confused. I was so caught up in their conversation I lost track of, umm something.

"No, the bed." She said sarcastically. "Yes you silly!" She laughed her hard stare and hands on hips gone.

"I'm Sayuri. Solo player." I say shyly. I don't even know these people.

"Well you know me Sayuri," Briar said.

"Hey, She doesn't know me." Lorenzo spoke up. "Hi, I'm Lorenzo if you didn't know already. Of the Fierce Green Eagles."

Briar started to cough a bit and slyly mumbled, "Lorie" Under her breath. She smiled glancing at him then back at me laughing.

"Did you just say what I think you-" He leaped forward into the room grabbing Briar from behind. It frightened me for a second until she started laughing uncontrollably. "My name is Lorenzo. Not Lorie."

"No! No!" Briar laughed. "Its Lorie! Listen to me!" I couldn't take them seriously at the moment.

 _Baalingg._

 **Message from Tyrese**

"Sayuri, you never told me you were the popular type!" Briar seemed to say struggling against Lorenzo and laughing at the same time. "Let me go Lorie!" She shouted quite serious.

"First, what's my name?" He asked her. She turned her head to face him.

"Lorenzo, let go of me." With that he slyly pecked her cheek and let go of her. "Thank you Lorie-"

"LORIE! HURRY UP! YOU'RE TAKING FOREVER." Someone shouted from the window. Thank goodness. I thought they'd break out in a fight again.

"COMING!" He ran to the window leaning out. "You got lucky miss." He pointed at Briar. "And it was nice meeting you Sayuri." He smiled.

"DUDE!"

"I SAID I'M COMING. JUST HOLD UP ZION." Lorenzo shouted. "Alright, the lady is getting impatient. I better go." At first I thought he was suiciding it when he jumped out the window. But it turns out there's vines he held along the building.

"Hey wait up," Briar caught him just as his head was gone from our view. "Be careful ok?" She spoke out of all seriousness.

"When haven't I?" He paused after speaking. "Don't answer that. But I will. You shouldn't have to worry about me." Lorenzo pulled himself up to kiss her this time. By the looks it didn't completely change her worrying mood.

"Bye," She said waving. I took my time now that they were saying their goodbyes to check the message from Tyrese.

 **Doing anything later? Thought you'd like a trip to another amazing nature floor. answer me soon! I'm lonely. -Tyrese.**

You're not lonely, I thought. You're just bored without a guild to hangout with. I was surprised he messaged me first. I did have plans to message him just not this early.

"So, now that they're gone." Briar began. "Ooooo does someone have a lover on their hands?" I could feel my cheeks get hot at that.

"N-No! I met him yesterday. We're not even friends." I say looking away. She must have saw me checking my messages.

"Ha! Then how are you messaging each other huh?" She crawled up onto the bed I sat up in.

"I mean we're friends, but not like, friends, friends. You know what I mean?" I say. Maybe I could look past the strangeness and actually talk to her.

"Sounds like someone hasn't had some quality girl talk in a while." She leaned up. "How about we go somewhere peaceful that's not floor 47 to talk this out?"

"Sure, I don't have anything else to do." I say. "How about floor 22? The lake there is pretty cool huh?" I suggest. Her eyes light up at the mention of it.

"Yes! It sound perfect! I'll go pack up some food and then we can teleport outta here." Briar was out of the room in a mad dash. I could hear her running down the hallway. It made me nervous that the door was left open. From what I've seen so far, people here are very friendly, almost too friendly, and not very umm normal? No, Lorie, I mean Lorenzo was normal. He just has a crazy girlfriend. I think the crazy may be rubbing off onto him.

I just remember the message. Oh crap! I rather hang out with Tyrese than Briar honestly. I couldn't get out of this now though. She was packing food.

 **Umm Sorry but I already got plans to go to floor 22 today with a girl I met yesterday. She kinda saved me yesterday after you left but that's another story. -** **Sayuri**

I felt bad sending the message. Especially after he had been the first to ask me to do something today.

Wait, Briar never told me how I got here did she? Oh well, we're hanging out together today so might as well ask her then.

"Ready?" She appeared in the doorway with a basket of food. She opened her menu and put the basket in it.

"Umm, I think so?" I say standing up. What would I need for a trip to floor 22?

"Great! Then let's get going to the town teleport station. I only have one crystal after last night. I'll be sure to get some more from the monsters there. That is, if we run into more red players again. Which we hopefully won't, but hey, you never know, right?" I lost her at red players.

"Oh! Yeah!" I say picking up my head and walking with her out of the building. The walk to the front door seemed to take forever. This Fierce Eagles must be a pretty big guild to have such a big house.

"While I'm at it, I guess a short tour of our guild's house won't hurt?" Briar spoke up.

"Sure," I murmur, watching my messages nervously. He probably won't answer. Then again, I don't even know him well enough to say that.

"Right now, we're on the girls side of the house. Our leader separated us for... reasons." Do I dare ask? No. Just let her talk. We went down a set of stairs after the never ending hallway and reached a landing that split in two directions

"Go to that other staircase and you'll reach the guy's side of the house." She pointed in the direction. "Don't go over there. Trust me. It smells and it's awful." Again, should I even ask why she was over there?

"Ahuh." I nod my head. She lead me down the other set of stairs that was taking us down stairs.

"Right down here is literally everything else a house has. Besides the bathrooms. Those are all across the Guys and Girls hallways."

"So like, kitchen, living room, umm... office?" I ask. Why was I asking? I just want to get to floor 22 already!

"Yep! And more stuff. I'll have to show you later." She piped, walking us towards some large doors I'm guessing were the way out of here. A few long minutes of Briar talking went by before we got to the teleport station in the middle of town.

"Off to floor 22!" She squealed as we got to the teleport station.

"Right. Floor 22." I half-whisper. She took my hand and shouted our teleport directions. Soon enough we were there: it was breathtaking. NO! Not breathtaking. That's what murders call sunsets.

"Isn't it just b-"

"Beautiful!" I say before she could say breathtaking.

"Sure, we'll go with that" She eyed me before grabbing my hand and skipping down the path.


End file.
